1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, such a type of a motor has been known, in which a structure is provided for releasing heat from the inside of the motor, especially from a stator or a circuit board, by providing an air inlet hole and an air outlet hole to a motor housing, and creating cooling air flow by an air pressure difference formed between around the air inlet hole and around the air outlet hole.
For example, in the motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,831, a motor housing has air holes. Further, due to air pressure differences between the air inlet holes provided at the bottom of the motor and openings in an air gap, air flows in the motor and releases the heat inside the motor through the air gap.